wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Worgen (playable)
The worgen are a race of feral wolf-beasts whose very name inspires fear. Records indicate that the worgen existed for a time in Kalimdor. In fact, more recent evidence suggested that their true origin might have a connection to the night elves and a secretive druidic order from Kalimdor's distant past. This proved to be correct as the curse originated from a druidic sect who followed Goldrinn, known as Druids of the Scythe. They shapeshifted into the feral worgen and eventually lost their minds to its violent nature. The other Druids agreed that they must be locked away, and thus put them into eternal slumber deep beneath a tree... until the day Arugal and Velinde Starsong tampered with the Scythe of Elune. It was the night elves, after all, who created the curse in the first place. Obliged to help their newfound allies, they re-introduce them to the Alliance.http://www.worldofraids.com/topic/17055-cataclysm-hands-on-worgen-starting-experience/ The worgen's first verified appearance in the Eastern Kingdoms has been traced back to the Third War, when the archmage Arugal utilized the wolf-beasts as a weapon against the Scourge. Arugal's weapons soon turned against him, however, as the curse of the worgen rapidly spread among the human population, transforming ordinary men and women into ravenous, feral creatures. Arugal adopted many of the worgen as his own and retreated to the former mansion of Baron Silverlaine, the estate now known as Shadowfang Keep. The curse, however, was not contained. It persisted in the lands of Silverpine and extended even into the fabled walled nation of Gilneas, where the curse rapidly reached pandemic levels. The citizens of Gilneas found themselves trapped, with no hope of escape. They retreated deeper within the isolated domain, and there they survived, fearful of the savage presence that lurked just outside the barricades. Tensions among the displaced citizens escalated over time, resulting in a civil war that now threatens to destabilize the embattled nation even more. There are those among the Gilneans, however, who cling to hope. Many believe that a cure for the worgen curse may exist, although others have nearly given up, fearful that if the barricades should fall, their humanity will be lost forever. Induction to the Alliance Worgen are the new playable Alliance race introduced in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm and will be able to choose a class from death knight, druid, warrior, hunter, mage, priest, rogue, or warlock. Outside of combat, worgen can appear in either their human form or their worgen form. They immediately turn into their worgen form when entering combat or activating their Darkflight racial ability. Recently the Greymane Wall was shattered by the Cataclysm. Setting their sights on the now-vulnerable country of Gilneas, the vile Forsaken have started an invasion of the kingdom. In their hour of greatest need, the Worgen of Gilneas called out for their old allies' aid. The Gilneans are now back in the Alliance, and with their new allies by their side they aren't giving up their home without a fight. Lore Reasons for classes Druid- As stated above the Worgen curse was created by Night Elf Druids, and that the night elves feel somewhat responsible and are helping the worgen fight for their city. During this time the Night elves have taught the Worgen the terms of magic that led to their creation, druidism. Mage, Warlock, Preist, Rogue and Hunter- The Answer to this one is quite simple, these Worgen have kept the the skills they had as human citizens and choose to use them after the transformation. Death Knight- A tricky one, but I have found the solution as found out in the BETA questline in Silverpine forest! Darius Crowley and other Worgen leaders have been offering the Humans of Lorderon (Northern Eastern-Kingdoms) to drink their blood and become Worgen so that when they die they cannnot be ressurected as forsaken. Seeing as this takes place after Wrath of the Lich King there are some worgen who are Death Knights. Starting attributes Racial Abilities Gallery File:Worgen druid.jpg|Male worgen druid File:Worgen Warrior 2.jpg|Male worgen warrior File:Worgen mage.jpg|Male worgen mage File:Worgen Warrior furiouslooks.jpg|Male worgen warrior (Build 12539) File:FWChain.jpg|Female worgen (work in progress) File:FWCloth.jpg|Female worgen (work in progress) File:FWLeather.jpg|Female worgen (work in progress) File:FWPlate.jpg|Female worgen (work in progress) File:Worgen (human form).jpg|A Gilnean worgen in human form. File:Worgen mount.jpg|Concept artwork of the worgen racial mount. Not finalized File:Worgencreation.jpg|Worgen creation screen. File:Worgen rogue.jpg|Worgen in Stealth Mode/Animation File:Worgen bear form cataclysm.JPG|Worgen druid in bear form. Worgen infobox.jpg|Worgen artwork File:Worgen Warrior.jpg|Worgen artwork References External links es:Huargen ru:Ворген (доступно игроку) pl:Worgen (playable) Category:Worgen Category:Alliance races